Avengers of Justice
"Villains be wary, because we're reasonably scary" is the slogan of the greatest cross universal superhero squadron ever seen. The Avengers of Justice, created when the Seagull Sensation, a resident of Wurmy Earth, used his undeveloped and currently non-cannon science skills to detect an undeveloped and unwritten and non cannon villain, coming to attack Wurmy Earth. He called in Paul Pratt, AKA Whirlpool Woman, as well as powerful extra terrestrial being called Odam. However the three of them weren't enough. Where was the robot guy? There's always a robot guy, who flies around, disabling gigantic evil machines while the others fight the cavalry. Where was the other ridiculously powerful hero? Who, alongside Odam would cause others to question why the other 3 were even necessary. Someone who, from time to time, would have tense moments with Odam as both of their extreme powers caused some competition. Sensation, using more unwritten technology, discovered Danny the Dimension Hopper, who was a native of Byramus Earth. He had the ability to hop between dimensions. Danny told Sensation of Refrigeratrix, a mutated man who in close range was as dangerous as anyone could be. He also told him he needed to wear a refrigerator, lest he consume all the heat in the universe. Danny also spoke of Brussels Sprout, an insanely powerful woman from Belgium, who had frightened every villain and criminal out of her native country, leaving its crime rate at zero. Then some things happened, and they were together at last! The five members of the Avengers of Justice are: Seagull Sensation - the leader. Mysterious and enigmatic, nobody knows really what he is, even himself. He is the unintentional brains of the group, yet is sadly labelled as the weakest of the group. Whirlpool Woman - the most justice motivated member of the group. She is most useful when it comes to fighting the foot soldiers, using her vast array of fighting skills and her whirlpool creation to kick ass of hundreds of generic cannon fodder all at once. Refrigeratrix - the 'robot' of the group. Given an enhanced refrigerator by Sensation, he can fly very adeptly in it and it gives him the ability to concentrate his freezing powers into cold energy blasts that can freeze an average human solid. However, he prefers his own, homemade costume, and always switches back to it whenever it's not absolutely necessary to wear the former. Odam - the extra terrestrial beast of the group. Extremely adept at manipulating forms of energy within his own body to create weapons and simulate flight, just to name a few. Also possesses enormous physical strength, able to stop a speeding freight train in its tracks. Weakness to human skin (yes he still fights for Earth, what of it?) He's still useful when fighting human foes, just due to his immense physical strength, and the fact that he can play a support role and heal/energise his teammates when necessary. Brussels Sprout - the terrestrial beast of the group. Able to manipulate plant matter and is virtually indestructible. Can bond with demon Brussellio for 10 mins per day, during which she becomes uhh...yeah absolute beast mode. When normal she has a severe weakness to NaCl.